To Be the Strongest
by jp777
Summary: A one piece fan gets in to his favourite anime and the journey of him living another's life as his and twists that take place due to his presence. male OC. Self-Insert
1. Chapter 1

_**AN : I don't own One Piece and its belong to Oda the Great.I only own the Ocs.**_

_**I always loved to read OC fanfics as there was a great feeling of being in the one of the best shows and if it is one piece then there is no other show better than it to go and insert yourself(**my opinion**).**_

_**There are so many fics that make the OC a pirate and him sailing the seas with our favourite strawhat crew but not much as a marine. So here i am trying to do it.**_

_**Enjoy yourselves and please review and let me know your thoughts,negatives are also accepted.**_

* * *

_**Marine ? OR Pirate ?**_

I slowly tried to open my eyes to the sound of an alarm clock, vaguely remembering that the sound was different from the usual tone from my smartphone and slowly my senses were getting back to me as i woke up to feel that the bed was feeling strange,like it had become harder during the i tried to reach for my phone to shut the alarm of knowing that i had another one set half an hour later as usual. The keyword being 'tried' because i couldn't feel my phone and instead it was my finger feeling like it was just pinballed between two hard objects, that definitely woke me up from my laziness induced sleep.

"Aaarrggh fuck! " , i groaned waking up and looking at the 'phone' which caused pain to my finger and was shocked finding out that it wasn't my phone and was an alarm clock that looked like it was from an old 1900's movie showing that it was six in the a bit drowsed up in sleep i got down from my bed and suddenly felt something different that cannot be overlooked.

The thing was my feet were not touching the ground as i sat at the edge of the bed as they usually do. Then i looked around the room to find that it was not my room. Being the twenty-one years old male that i was quickly looked around to find anything peculiar to find what was going on. The only things that i found in the room were a mirror and a closed wardrobe to my right. There was another thing or should i say dress. A white short sleeve shirt with blue stripes on the collar and dark blue pants and a peculiar and crude drawing that was beside the clothes that were hanging to the wall right in front of the bed that said "**MARINE**" with a weird looking at the both the design and the dress for a ten seconds i recognised them as the marine uniform from one piece and that design was their insignia.

Now i have read a lot of fanfiction and there were a lot with crazy story lines. Being an avid reader that i was i quickly came to the thought that i was in one piece. At first i was happy that i get to live in my favourite anime , but that lasted for around one minute then the pessimistic side of my mind made it's entry and made me think ,'what would happen to my family now that i'm not with them?'

After a lot of brainstorming i came to the conclusion that i should first confirm that i was really in one that in mind i looked at my self seeing different clothes on me ,as usually i sleep in my boxers. They were typical night wear a night shirt and loose night pants. Accepting the clothes i went to look around the house or whatever it was i was in to find that i was in a house with two bedrooms a living room and two washrooms and a kitchen. The most intriguing and shocking information of my search was that I was five feet tall and the face that looked back at me in the mirror of the bedroom was not mine. The face had black straight hair ,blue eyes and peach colour skin and looked to be of a child's face of thirteen or fourteen years.

After panicking for about two minutes and sucking it up, i got back to the work of confirming my hypothesis of this being the one piece world. Not caring for the attire i was in i got out of the house to see that it was an apartment and not a i closed the door and looked down to see that i was about thirty feet above the ground and on the top floor of the apartment around from the balcony i saw the thing that made my hypothesis proven and my otaku side to do a celebration dance in my was a building that was the tallest i could see from my side with the same logo as on my wall ,painted on it's outer wall and written in english '**NAVY**' . That was the last straw and i just screamed to the heavens "Woooohhhoooohhhh".

After that screaming episode as some of the people who were up at that ungodly hour just looked at me with wierd expressions i just went back to the apartment and closed my door. Then after a victory dance till i was exhausted that took me about five minutes . I sat down on the sofa and thought about what to do and what had happened to the real me and such questions. After thinking for about five minutes all i came up with was a blank. The last memory was that i was searching for a good fanfic to read and after no success of finding the one that interested me i went to sleep at about 2:30 in the was all i could remember, after that nothing, just the memories of this morning waking up to a different alarm.

As i was thinking what had happened and coming with strange conclusions of being dead with food poisoning as there was no other option as i lived in a peaceful area and so no mugging and all..

Suddenly there was a sound "_**puru puru puru..**_" coming from the stand beside me. Seeing that it was a Denden mushi and berating myself for missing that on my previous check of the room,I thought about answering it and coming up with all the scenarios like someone who knows the kid i was in might me calling and all..Then i just thought fuck it and answered it lifting the mouthpiece toward my was long pause after answering , there was a bored expression on the snail's face as if it didn't know what to talk. Then after what felt like an hour but inf act just five minutes there was a masculine voice saying "You have wasted five minutes of the ten minutes that was given for your answers $%^&*" .

Just as i heard my original name at the last i became shocked and couldn't form any words from my mouth. After some seconds i got my senses back and asked tentatively "Why am i here?".

"No special reason, just thought you were sooo interested in reading all the OC fics so i just sent you there" said the voice

"what happened to the real me?"

"Nothing, he is a deep sleep" came the response.

"how long does it take for me to go back?"

"As long as you live here" came the response in he same emotionless manner as it was from the start.

"what happens to me after i go back?"

"Nothing, you will just wake up the next morning as if nothing has happened just with the memories of here." the voice said.

"what is the story of this boy?"

"All the things you need to know of 'yourself' can be found in the apartment find for yourself" came the answer with some amusement at the part where he said 'yourself'.

"what am i to do here?"

"Anything you want to do... Now the time is up, this is the last call you would get from me before you go back to your real world", again there was amusement in his voice where he said 'real world'

Then i just sat there contemplating what just happened. During the conversation i stood up involuntarily. I was breathing heavily, now that i noticed.

After thinking of what to do from there i came to the conclusion that i was going to enjoy myself here and have adventures enough for a lifetime. But first i need to know about the kid i am in. Remembering that i have to search the apartment to find out, i got up and looked in every part of the house but came up with nothing after half an hour of the search.

Getting back to the couch after the search i looked around and then to the snail to see a book under it which looked like a diary i then face palmed myself for not seeing it before and immediately looked through the book.

Indeed it was a diary. It belonged to the kid's father who was a marine . After reading through the whole diary i came up with some points.

The kid's name or now my name is Roshi. (_from now i will refer to roshi as myself_)And i was adopted by my father who was a marine and found me in the docks of the town as a baby while patrolling them. He was forty years when he found me and his wife had died the eight months back from a he took me in and adopted then the rest is normal and his father's name is Gennou. He died an year before now. The island which i was in now is Lougetown. All the other details are normal and nothing important like i was trained by gennou in physical exercises and some martial arts, nothing too flashy, just some self defence and names of some neighbours. And the timeline was around sixteen years after Roger's execution.

It was good that he didn't write on a day to day basis, just important ones and after that it was my perspective in the diary as the kid continued it after his father's death.

Gennou died with some unknown disease which he caught in his previous mission on the grand line. Before dying he held the rank of sergeant major and because of the disease he retired from the navy.

There was also the things of how Roshi wanted to become a marine like his father become famous and how it was his dream and how he was working as a chore boy in the navy base there and all that stuff.

Now that he got all the info he relaxed and thought on what to do now. And suddenly it happened there was a severe pain in my head and it felt like someone was drilling a hole through it, i was screaming at the top of my lungs and after the pain became unbearable i collapsed.

Slowly i opened my eyes the pain in my head was gone and i tried to remember what triggered it and that's when i found all the memories of Roshi flooding into ny brain like images before my eyes.

Everything that he could remember it was only a small part of his life as memories get forgotten over the period of time. But all the important ones were shown to me like videos and then it all stopped just before he went to bed last night.

It all took me an hour to organise what happened and which emotions were of the kid and which were mine and at last it was some what acceptable at the moment. As he was a child and i am an adult and all the conflicting perspectives were sorted out.

Then came the important question of 'What to do now?'

I could become a pirate and try to live freely or even join luffy and the strawhats and have glorious adventures. Or i could become a marine and go up through the ranks and become strong.

Those were the only two choices i am going to consider marine or a strawhat a bounty hunter was also a good option but as it is neutral i can become one at any there was no need think too much about it.

After ten minutes of thinking i came to a conclusion after remembering the marines which the kid had met and all other perspectives.

If i became a pirate then the choice of becoming a marine gets closed off. But if became a marine then going rouge is easy if i don't like it. Its not like they have cameras here to detect rouges.

So in the end i wanted to become strong like Garp like strong so that i can do as i like and not think of what others might get offended.I also did'nt want to be a criminal like pillaging and the choice was obvious to me. I would become a marine which i already was and try to climb the ranks as fast as possible and try to do some good in this world and possibly get some girls hehehe.

Hey a guy can dream ya know.

If its difficult to climb the ranks fast then there i can always say "its a pirate's life for me" and jump ship.

So with that decision i remembered that i have a job as a chore boy and it starts half an hour from now. With that in mind i went to freshen up and remembered that i have six years time till the canon starts and i decided that if i can't become Rear Admiral by the time of marineford war then i was going rouge. I decided to wait till the war because i didn't want to change the canon part before it too much.

Now looking into the mirror naked i can see the muscles outline that are forming on my fourteen year body and a budding six pack. Amazed at seeing a six pack even if its a budding one on a fourteen year old, i was doing some poses and then i remembered the strength of the inhuman Zoro then came another ambition to be as physically strong as Zoro and to be good swordsman.

I always liked sword and using dual swords was my favourite. Now with a goal to be a swordsman without a devil fruit as an intermediate goal and be as powerful as garp as ultimate goal, I set foot outside my apartment and started jogging towards the base as there was only five minutes for the reporting time.

* * *

_**AN: That's it for now and i will upload the next chapter in the next two weeks. Reviews are appreciated and are encouraged to make me feel pumped to update faster.**_

_**I have the story line for another six chapters right writing is all its left.**_

_**The other two stories will have to wait longer. Rise of cassels will be updated after the season 8 of GOT gets aired. **_

_**And Tale of Hiroshi will be updated sometime during may as this story is going to take my time.**_


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I reached the front of the base, I was already late by about two or three minutes but my student tendencies kicked in, thinking it was no harm to go late by five minutes, I took in the sight of the base from the front and it was a new sight for me, it looked like the outer part of the walls were lined with metal sheets, might be to protect the base from gunshots, and then i rejuvenated the memories of the base and made a mental map of the base, being a chore boy, me and a couple of others had to clean the whole base, so now i know where everything in the base is at.

The base had a lot of sparring rooms for training and an armory with lot of cutlasses, swords, guns. 300 marines were stationed in Loguetown with captain smoker as the highest ranked, who took charge just this year. This base is like the HQ for the whole East blue, as it is the biggest island nearest to the entrance of the Grand line, the stopping point for most of the pirates and a famous spot for being the place where the pirate king was executed.

Daily i have my breakfast in the base's mess hall, clean the base and replace equipment in the training yards by 11 and then do my own training with the others, have lunch around 1pm and get back to training. The training being divided mainly into three parts swords,rifles and other specific training could be done with the help of marines who specialize in that field, that too if they are willing to help.

I reached the reporting desk that all the marines in the base should report to before entering the interior of the marine base .At the desk is a man giving me a look that looked slightly remorseful and then became rigid.

"You know the rules of the base set by captain smoker, roshi, you'll have to do extra ten laps around the training ground H with full equipment for being late." said the man.

At first I couldn't comprehend what was said, as it was said in a soldier type of voice and I had little experience in it, but the instincts of the kid kicked in and I immediately blurted out, "Yes,sir!" in the same rigid kind of voice.

The man's face softened a little and he asked "Why were you late?"

Thinking of a good lie I said, "I went to my father's grave to visit him" in a slight solemn voice.

I am good liar when i want to marine seemed to have bought it, checked in the register and said "Even though it's your first time being late, rules have to be followed by all, so no excuses, now go and have breakfast and get to work!" the last bit was said a little harshly, but I guess that was the way armies worked, on undeniable orders.

So here I was cleaning the base with a mop after eating in the mess hall a little more than 'usual' as i have done the extra punishment, by usual i mean a lot compared to what we eat on earth, even by army standards, guess it's a one piece world thing.

While eating i tried to get my thoughts in order as I did not want to make the people here notice the change in behaviour. So i need to make mine and the kids thoughts to become one as soon as possible and not take the risk of having a split personality, for that i have to meditate more and resolve all issues and also not forget who i am as I'll go back to my original body later, hopefully not for a long time.

After cleaning the base i met with my one and only one colleague. "Good morning Tashigi-san!".

By the way, I forgot to mention that my colleague in doing chores is Tashigi. She is the same age as me too. 'Her age is way too close to that of kuina's. I always had a doubt that she might be kuina, with her memory getting lost' .

"Good morning Hiroshi-san, did you get punished today for being late?"she asked.

"Yeah, and i have to do ten extra rounds!" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my head.

"So would you be able to spar after training like usual?"

I understood her plight, the kid previously had less stamina than her, so she isn't sure if I would be able to continue after that punishment.

A thought of testing my limits to the limit came to me, so I said, "yeah, a short breather after completing the punishment, I would join you.",deciding to play a little I said,"I wouldn't like to miss a spar with you Tashigi-chan" I said a bit off-handedly.

She blushed immediately, but it was a small one. Then recovered and said, "You still have a long way to go if you want to defeat me in a sword spar Roshi-san, I still hold the record of 30 wins and zero losses." She said a bit smugly.

"It is only for a little time tashigi-chan, i am going to surpass you before this month goes down, enjoy it while it lasts" I said confidently, knowing there was not much difference in both of their swordsmanship, even though she was better than him by little, in that regard, he always lost due to not thinking of what the opponent was gonna do and ran blindly and my slightly lesser stamina.

From this day it is going to be different.

"Lets go tashigi, we have to go to the training grounds now, or we'll be late." saying that i turned around and left the cleaning supplies room and went towards the training grounds.

I was feeling excited as this is going to be my first marine training drill.

_**An hour later**_

I was feeling exhausted after the workout that was done by me, that I still have doubts about me doing. I had done twenty five rounds around the field with 40 kilos of equipment on my back. Each round is kilometer. By that calculation i had run 25 km in just an hour with 20 KILOS on my back.

It's just mind blowing what i can do in our world with this body, maybe i can ask whoever that has brought me here to let me keep this body's vitality with me after leaving that I went to do push-ups and pull-ups, 50 of each all the while having the weight on my back. This is only the basic training that marines get, I need to go even further, to the level of being much faster and much stronger than this, but how?..

I need to think on it tonight as I am otherwise occupied with doing this ridiculous amount of physical exercise right now and sword training later, argh!...But i need to persevere and endure to enjoy this chance given to me to its fullest.

After the HELL was over.. for that day…

I took a leave for the next day as i have to come to terms with all the knowledge of this kid, gave the excuse of going to be too sore the next day, also the bruises tashigi gave me today seemed to have convinced the Chief petty officer.

Now here I am thinking of a plan of action/training from here on, in my apartment. I need to prepare a new training regimen for myself, maybe ask that doctor in the base that I met to treat my bruises about it.

Hmm that's what I am gonna do tomorrow, after acclimating whatever memories this body still has.. And don't forget about the ladies...good looking doesn't even do justice to them…For now though, it is imperative that I move to the grandline, if lucky then to the Navy HQ in the next 2 years, as training is much harsher there and guessing it would be my best chance to rise through the ranks fast. For that I need to be the strongest or at least top three in Loguetown for that to happen.

So, for the next year that would be my goal of which being able to beat Tashigi in a duel and being the top five in physical strength at the base are like sub-goals.

With those things in mind I laid down on the bed to start the process of acclimating the memories.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delayed update. Other than real world problems and a new job I don't have any other excuses. From here on the updates will be much faster.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews, favs and follows. Regarding the grammatical mistakes i will take care of them in the next update.**

**So until the next U. Peace..**


End file.
